Jumpy Ghostface
Before joining High Roller He and Sparta the rabbit had to compete to be the Rabbit King. After beating Sparta, the old Rabbit King chose him to be the new one. Because of that, Sparta became jealous and ran away from Rabbit Castle seeking to train with the Masters of Darkness (not seen in the episode where Sparta appears) to have revenge on Jumpy. Part of Highroller's army Some years ago or months ago, Rabbit King and the other kings and queens join Highroller and took the humans homes. (As seen in Parrot king's Flashback in Parrot Castle) Joining Big green Jumpy Ghostface, (Rabbit King) and the other rabbits terrorized the Humans until Big Green came to stop them. Rabbit King and other rabbits captured Ape Truly then Mighty Ray and Sonia. When Lin Chung came and saved them, Rabbit King challenged them to a jump rope battle. Lin Chung tried to beat Rabbit King with the help of Mighty Ray and Sonia, but Rabbit King proved to be too strong. Lin Chung gets an idea and tells Mighty Ray to hypnotize Rabbit King, thus confusing him. Lin chung was then able to beat Rabbit King. Having been impressed by Lin Chung's skill, Jumpy agreed to joining Big Green also becoming a member of First Squad. (as seen in Rabbit Castle) About Jumpy Rabbit King, A.K.A. Jumpy Ghostface, is Number 088 of Big Green. He is a talented fighter who dives head first into dangerous battles without flinching an ear. Jumpy Ghostface is never afraid for his own well-being. He may look cute, but Jumpy is not the sort of animal you want to meet in combat. His weapon of choice is a common Rabbit weapon: the jump rope. In his skilled paws, this childs toy turns into a spinning machine, capable of cutting enemies or shielding the other members of First Squad. This magnificent jump rope doubles as a menacing whip, which he often uses during combat. When Jumpy fights, he wraps his ears around his face like a ninja mask, instantly transforming into a fierce ninja bunny. Jumpy can also throw explosive carrots by biting the tops off and throwing them like grenades. He can manipulate his ears in many ways, such as extra arms or stretch them. Jumpy is slowly learning human language by attending classes with Parrot King at Big Green. He has an active imagination and his thought balloons often convey unique solutions to difficult problems mainly interpreted by Jumpy's best friend, Lin Chung. One must be extremely careful when looking at Jumpy, because his eyeballs can rotate in circles and suck one into his imagination. However, his imagination has saved first squad twice. once in parrot castle when the Zebra Brothers used their Ghost Lanterns to give first squad their worst nightmares, but Jumpy's imagination proved to be too powerful and the Lanterns ended up backfire on the Zebra Brothers. The second in Octopus castle when the Octopus King and Zebra Brothers got caught in Jumpy's fantasy. For unknown reasons, Jumpy has a scar above his right eye. Often Jumpy is seen with a carrot in his mouth, much like people who chew on a piece of wheat. He has also been shown to be protective of insects. Appearence Jumpy is a white furred rabbit with black ears and black eyes, red irises with white pupils and a scar above his right eye. Much like normal rabbits, Jumpy has buck-teeth and no lower jaw. The inside coloring of his ears are pink-ish and circle shaped at the top. It was revealed in one episode that underneath Jumpy's fur is dark/tanned skin. Abilities/Weapons *Jump Rope *Explosive Carrot Darts *Daydream Void *Basketball Skills *Top Spinning *Ears Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter